


Sleep:  That Fickle Bitch

by GG_and_MM



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_and_MM/pseuds/GG_and_MM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem by Miss Moose, who suffers from insomnia.  Each verse is a haiku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep:  That Fickle Bitch

Sleep: That Fickle Bitch

Tonight's one of those  
Matchbox Twenty kinds of nights  
Three A.M. lonely.

These sandpaper eyes  
Squeezed tight, still chasing that bitch  
But she eludes me.

Toss, turn, drugs, booze, sex  
Sheep, milk, bath, I've tried them all  
When she runs, she's gone.

Netflix binge. What else  
is there to do when she goes?  
But still I chase her.

Tired, not sleepy  
Reclined, but hardly relaxed  
I need to find her.

I crave her like a  
post-coital smoke, God, but she  
Won't satisfy me.

Strings me along with  
Promises too hard to keep  
She's master; I'm slave.

I write her sonnets  
Try to woo her with words, prayers  
She's not receptive.

I grab her, shake her  
I bargain, beg, plead. No use.  
She twists, out of reach.

I will not have her  
This night is a total loss  
Maybe tomorrow.

Maybe tomorrow  
She'll gather me in her arms  
And I will know peace.

\--by Miss Moose  
3/7/15


End file.
